


Wow, Michael Mell is Musicmell??????

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, a character for... shennanigans, idk - Freeform, idk some people dont even get mentioned actually. sorry, sex mention?, theres boyf riends and richjake if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Everyone in the Squip Squad, or "Squid" decided, eh. Alright, let's get high in Michael's basement. Apparently Jeremy and Michael have to tell the Squid some things.





	Wow, Michael Mell is Musicmell??????

**Author's Note:**

> sorry? idk, i didnt get enough sleep last night to care about removing adrien i dont even know where he came from.

“Hey, dude, can we, like, turn some music on or something? It’s way too quiet in here for my taste,” one voice in the group said. The owner of said voice was Jeremy Heere, and the group consisted of the Squip Squad or the ‘Squid’ as a one Christine Canigula had dubbed it after having several shots of vodka for the first time.

 

A quiet snort and a mumbled out “Heere,” came from Rich Goranski as Michael Mell stood up to connect his phone to his stereo. The Squid had decided that today, a June day in the summer after graduation, they ought to all get high in Michael’s basement after Michael and Jeremy suggested it relentlessly, up until graduation. 

 

The Squid had all refused as such, as they were all betting on when the two would get together or tell anyone about a relationship between the two. The bet was formulated the second Monday of being back to school, and the graduation day was the longest bid, from Brooke Lohst. The bet was of when the boys were going to confess of their own free will, without the influence of anything, especially drugs and alcohol, and if they found out the two were together via them being high, they all gave the money to Jeremy and Michael with no context.

 

Turns out they didn’t admit  _ shit _ and everyone lost, thus resulting in everyone in The Squid besides Michael and Jeremy keeping their money, which was a relief to some. Now that the bet had ended, they could totally have the weird, giant weed sessions.

 

“A’ight, so. My playlist is really strange and, uh, dumb I guesssssss,” Michael said, trailing off as he got the audio cable hooked up to his phone. “I man, erm, mean, it does have Carly Rae Jepsen on one part and then some underground fuck on another. So don’t judge my taste unless you want an agreeing nod.”

 

(As you are a reader and not an actual participant at said high festival, I, the writer, shall clue you in on the fact that Jake Dillinger went “Fuuucck yes, I love Carly,” and Rich almost died from keeping in his laughter, because little did everyone but him and Jake knew, Jake could only truly have great sex if Carly Rae Jepsen was playing in the background)

 

After the music started with a _illegal_ _Homestuck song_ (Feferi’s theme) and everyone was properly judging Michael, they turned back to their conversation, which consisted of them trying to recall the plot of Hamilton accurately.

 

After several songs and several google searches to figure out who told the correct timeline, which was always Christine or Jenna, Rich suddenly jumped up and pointed a finger accusingly at Michael.

 

“Dude, what the fu-”

“DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!” Rich shouted alarmingly, interrupting Michael. 

“This music is sooo good! It’s really good. You know who’s music this is dude, or is it just some shit you saw or your recommended. Say it with me. I listen to them. Say it with me. Who is this?”

 

At this point, a plot device is to happen. If you would not like a plot in this small fic, turn away now. Exit. Goodbye.

All ready? Good.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Michael said nonchalantly, Rich saying “Yikes Witch,” at the same time. Rich then gave Michael a confused look, to which Michael just looked relaxed, like he just told a very truthful truth.

 

“Haha, dude, what? Yikes Witch is this like, underground music phenomenon. They’ve got fan pages, and like, nobody has seen this person.” 

“Except you have, Rich. I’m Yikes Witch. I sing in those, dude. That’s me. I make all the aspects of the music. I’m gonna push an EP in like, uh, a month and a half? Yeah. It’sss me.”

 

Rich stared at him, dumbfounded, for several moments as everyone except Jeremy watched this interaction in confusion.

“DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 

Rich seemed to be freaking out at this revelation, drawing a small chuckle out of Jeremy, who finally spoke up.

“So, you know how long I ignored him with the squip in? Was uh, uhh, at least two or so months? And he was already into making music and shit so he just slapped a name onto his fuck, and recorded him singing poems against my name to the tunes.”

Jeremy held a hand against his heart as he spoke, as in to indicate fake betrayal for Michael bad-mouthing him, though he and Michael had come to the conclusion that Jeremy had deserved the bad mouthing at the time, and it wasn’t like Michael could just take back those songs.

 

“So, so, so it was you! It was you who “My boyfriend ate an evil robot” was about!” Rich considered this sentence before yelling even louder, “ARE YOU TWO FINALLY BOYFRIENDS?”

 

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other, high off their asses, and after a pause, burst out in a fit of laughter.

“No! The title was to make it sound edgier! And-”

“And I suggested it!” Jeremy finished for Michael, who choked on his own laughter before giving the sentence conclusion.

 

Jeremy grinned, and began to talk, letting Michael compose himself. 

“So, I found out that Michael was burning all the shit I gave him when my dad asked him to save me at the play, and I mentioned the parallels about how he sounded like a pining boyfriend, and he just rolled with it in a lot of songs.”

 

“Besides,” Michael started. “I’m dating someone else. Jere already knows this. I mean, he’s always going to be my player two, but like, I don’t know if you know this, but I’m very gay. And some guy happened to be interested in me.”

 

The Squid went up in gasps at this revelation, and had a quick, silent conversation in looks. 

“So,” Brooke approached. “Who’s the guy you’re dating?”

 

“His name is Adrien. Met his ass at a roller rink about two, three weeks before senior year play. He works there, there being the roller rink, has anime protagonist bright red hair, is a writer, an avid movie lover, and a mod on a Apocolypse Of The Damned forum.” Michael said, pulling his phone off the audio cable to show everyone a picture of the boy, with a sleepy smile on his face.

 

“And… you and Jeremy,  _ aren’t _ dating?” Brooke pushed once the phone had been passed around, with half of the Squid nodding along with questioning looks on their faces.

 

Jeremy stuck his tongue out and began to answer that part to everyone, Michael looking amused the whole time.

“So, I found out I was bi like, two months ago? Oh yeah, I’m bi. Anyways! I also figured out I had a crush on Michael a month and a half ago. In a pact we formed after the whole Squip thing about telling each other everything, I told him, said I didn’t want him to freak out, and it wasn’t a demand to break up with the newly formed and so far successful relationship he had with Ad. He said he had a crush on me for a year or two, but was indeed happy with Adri. We talked it over, and said maybe we could discuss a polyamorous relationship with Adrien sometime, or if the relationship failed- probably as Ad goes to college opposite ends of the country from Michael- me and Mikey here would talk as see if we still felt the same way towards each other. Ad is thinking about polyamory. We had a discussion with him like, last fuckin week.”

 

A good long silence possessed the room, with surprised stares, though Michael and Jeremy felt oddly comfortable.

“How’d you realize you liked him, Jeremy?”

 

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but Michael jumped up and shoved a hand to his mouth an interrupted him, laughing.

“He got drunk, I started singing the rubber ducky song from Sesame Street with my guitar for a joke YouTube video, and he started crying about how my voice was beautiful and he was in love with m- FUCK! Gross, Jeremy!” Michael yelped, pulling his hand away from Jeremy’s mouth and wiped it on the boy’s face, as Jeremy had licked his hand. Jeremy just took it, shushing Michael in between snorts of laughter. 

 

The laughter grew louder and uncontrollable as it spread to Michael, then the whole room. A bunch of high teenagers just laughing it up in a basement. Life was nice, and unpredictable, as shown by the events. They didn’t care. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, i promise the next one is like, relationship focused. probably
> 
> anyways adrien gets his college acceptance letter llike a week later or whatever so he and michael break it off and meremy rocks it up in college later on


End file.
